Bad romance
by Yuna Tsukiteru
Summary: Quand les ténèbres et la lumière se battent dans le corps d'une fille de tenryuubyto amoureuse et admiratrice d'un pirate complètement idiot ça donne quelque chose comme ça...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**~Flashback~**

- Princesse, votre bain est prêt. Princesse? déclara un homme assez âgé.

- Non,je veux continuer à jouer aux pirates! insista la petite fille.

- Mais il faut que vous preniez votre bain, vous êtes toute sale et...

- Je m'en fiche ! le coupa t-elle.

La petite fille couru dans les couloirs et arriva dans une salle richement décorée.

- Papa je veux pas prendre mon bain ! Je veux continuer à jouer aux pirates ! expliqua t-elle à une personne assise en bout d'une très grande table.

- Allons, tu es toute sale. Va prendre un bain et continues d'y jouer à l'intérieur si tu le veux. déclara la personne.

-Mais... Sayeki et moi on jouait dehors et on s'amusait tellement ! Et puis il pourra pas rentrer ici...

- Écoute Tsuki, tu iras prendre ton bain, un point c'est tout ! Cela fait une semaine que ce manège perdure ! Va prendre ton bain maintenant ! Cria l'homme qui s'était à présent levé et avait tapé du point sur la table.

-Mais...

Le vieil homme apparu derrière la fillette qui finalement le suivit.

- Dépêches-toi d'aller prendre ton bain ! Il y a des limites à tout,et tu vas arrêter de jouer aux pirates ! Tu me fais honte! Tu es une Tenryuubito,c'est un honneur, accepte-le !

La petite fille commençait alors à pleurer. Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à courir mais le majordome étant derrière la retint gentiment par l'épaule. La petite fille finit par donner la main au vieux majordome qui tentait de la consoler.

-Tsuki, reprenez-vous. Votre père est peut-être un peu dur mais il est un homme honorable,tout c'est Tenryuubito sont horrible,sanguinaire,scrupuleux,... Lui est honorable,ne vous méprenez pas sur lui,et puis si vous voulez je jouerais avec vous aux pirates après votre bain. La petite fille cessa de pleurer.

**~Fin du flashback~**

- Tsuki ? Mushi mushi, y'a quelqu'un là-dedans? questionna un jeune homme assez grand au cheveux noir comme la nuit et au yeux verts,du moins c'est ce qu'il dit,car son œil gauche est couvert par un bandeau.

-Aïe , t'es pas obligé de me sortir de mes rêves en me tapant sur la tête ! s'énerva une jeune femme un peu moins grande que le garçon à côté de qui elle était. Elle avait les cheveux blancs qui lui arrivaient vers le milieu des omoplates, et une mèche sur le côté gauche qui contournait ses yeux gris perle.

-Bah c'est le seul moyent efficace contre ta rêverie... alors je l'emploie ! lanca le garçon

-Baka yaro ! fit Tsuki en se frottant l'endroit de la tête où son ami l'avait tapé

- Je le sais déjà tu me le répètes souvent. Malheureusement moi je ne peux pas te le dire...c'est embêtant parce que ce mot te correspond plus à toi qu'à moi... taquina le jeune homme

- Je te jure je vais t'égorger et tu ne verras pas le passage d'Ashal à Shabondy ! menaça Tsuki.

- Roh ! Tu es super sur la défensive en ce moment, répondit il en tentant de détendre un peu son amie qui stressait apparemment un peu.

-Sayeki.

-Hm?

-Dit adieu à la vie.

-...

Tsuki se jeta sur Sayeki et attacha ses mains devant son coup.

- Ta vie d'esclave commence ! lança Tsuki

- Roh, Sushi, tu es lourde...tu m'étrangles et tu me fais mal au dos! se plaignit Sayeki

- Je ne suis pas lourde et je m'appelle Tsuki ! Pas Sushi !

-T'as oubliée le "une".

-Où ?

-"Je suis une palourde" plaisanta Sayeki.

La jeune femme serra un peu plus l'étreinte autour du coup de son ami.

- D'accord d'accord, je rigole, dit Sayeki avec le reste de souffle qu'il lui restait.

Tout à coup la jeune femme descendit de son dos, ce qui surpris Sayeki. Il se tourna et vit son amie en train de demander à la pirate Ashal si elle pouvait lui recommander une arme à lame. Le jeune homme, malgré sa visibilité réduite, aperçu des gardes de Tenryuubito fouiller Shabondy à la recherche de quelque chose. Il courut jusqu'à son amie et lui lança un drap, couvrant auparavant les fruits qu'un marchand avait mis dans un charrette. Il la poussa dans une mini ruelle qui était entre deux bâtiments de logement.

La panthère Ashal vint se mettre devant cette ruelle pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Les gardes, aperçus par Sayeki, arrivèrent et reconnurent la pirate puis découvrirent Tsuki et Sayeki.

- Eh c'est la pirate Ashal ! Il faut la capturer elle a voulu tuer Tsuki-sama ! S'écria un marine

- Non, c'est faux ! C'est moi qui suis venue la voir ! protesta la jeune fille au teint de lune.

Les deux marines voulaient engager le combat avec la pirate mais au bout de quelques minutes Tsuki les convainc qu'elle était la seule fautive.

**~Au palais du père de Tsuki~**

- Tu te rends compte ou non de ce que tu fais ?! cria un homme assez grand aux cheveux gris.

- Oui père ! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller simplement parler à une pirate que j'admire ?! répliqua Tsuki.

- NON ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu es la fille d'un Tenryuubito, assumes-le ! Tu me fais honte depuis que tu cours après les pirates, non pas pour les soumettre à l'esclavage mais pour sympathiser avec eux ! cria son père.

- J'ai mon droit de liberté ! Est-ce normal que Sayeki ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la palais alors qu'il était très proche de moi ?! Ne serait-ce que pour jouer! Que pouvait-il faire de mal à 8 ans ? fit Tsuki avec un air de dégoût.

-Tu ne comprends décidément pas...! souffla son père sur un ton calme.

- C'est toi qui comprends pas! Tu voies ces gens, ce palais, ces esclavagistes, cette nourriture, cette famille ! Je les hais ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Eh bien va-t-en! Ca me fera moins de problèmes ! lança l'homme au cheveux gris.

- Je t'en remercie papa, je peux enfin quitter cet endroit pourrit !

- Papa ?! C'est père. Et d'abord où comptes tu aller ? demanda le Tenryuubito.

- Dans le Shin Sekai ! Je suis une pirate maintenant !


	2. Chapitre 1 Les débuts de pirates

_Hey! Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre =3 c'est le début quoi donc voilà x3 bref bonne lecture (après relecture ce que je viens de dire n'a aucun sens °-°")_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Non loin du port, dans un petit bar au parquet sombre et aux murs assez sinistres à regarder, les tables et chaises en bois sombre et une forte odeur de moisi et d'alcool était présent même à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Assez fréquenté par des pirates qui font escale à Shabondy pour rejoindre le nouveau monde, Tsuki raconte à son ami d'enfance ce qu'il s'est passé appuyée sur le bar un verre à la main. Il tente de savoir par quel miracle elle compte aller dans le nouveau monde et comment y survivre pour qu'il puisse la revoir. Puis, arrivent les questions des besoins quotidiens...

-"Franchement tu n'aurais pas dû partir, comment tu vas faire maintenant? questionna Sayeki

-Ecoute Sayeki, soit je meurs un jour au combat soit je crève d'ennui dans ce palace à la con, s'emporta Tsuki

-Ouais le choix semble évident mais pour le logement, la nourriture, le blanchissement et tout ça? s'inquiéta son ami

-Tu croie que les pirates faisaient comment à leur début? Ils avaient un peu d'argent à mettre dans un petit rafiot qui au fur et à mesure se transforme en bateau légendaire. Et ce bateau est leur maison. Qui dit maison dit nourriture, blanchissement, lit pour dormir et tout et tout! s'impatienta la jeune femme

-Tu es têtues.

-Oui, mais pourquoi m'en fais-tu la remarque maintenant?

-Parce que tu n'as pas d'argent...

La jeune femme réfléchit un long moment puis appela le barman:

-Excusez-moi, je cherche un emploi pour partir avec quelque sous en poche. Vous auriez pas un travail qui rapporte un peu plus que 3 berry? demanda Tsuki

-Quelles sont vos compétences en cuisine? l'interrogea le barman

-Nulles. Cette réponse n'était peut-être pas la bonne mais autant ne pas avoir de travail que d'en faire un dont on ne sait rien faire.

-On a qu'une serveuse et ça serait bien d'en avoir un peu plus, tu es intéressée? proposa le barman

-Acceptée, quand est-ce que je commence?

-Quand tu le veux mais le plus tôt serait le mieux, dès que tu veux commencer va voir Akemi elle t'enseignera les bases pour tenir le plateau et soutirer un peu plus d'argent au pirates ivres et sobres et elle te donnera ta tenue.

Une fois son explication finit il désigna avec son menton une femme d'à peu près 19 ans plutôt mince au yeux brun et au cheveux long et violet clair. Elle portait une jupe noire un peu petite pour elle ce qui faisait que dès qu'elle se baissait on pouvait tout apercevoir. Sa tunique noire lui arrivait en dessous du ventre et sur celle-ci était cousu un tablier blanc. Elle avait l'air jeune et innocente. Tsuki s'approcha d'elle et l'observa dans sa manière de servir, elle était sereine et très zélée.

-Euh excuses-moi c'est toi Akemi?

La jeune femme fit volte face et fixa Tsuki et Sayeki.

-Vous désirez?

-Euh je vais travailler ici en tant que serveuse, on m'a dit...

-Akemi et vous? fit la jeune femme au cheveux violet en tendant la main à Tsuki

-Moi c'est Tsuki fit-elle

-Très bien à partir de maintenant je te tu-toi, viens je vais te faire essayer ton habit de travail.

Akemi se dirigea vers un escalier caché par un couloir qui rejoignait le bar ainsi que l'endroit de restauration. Elle monta les escaliers suivit par Tsuki et Sayeki.

Arrivé en haut Akemi se dirigea dans un couloir assez long et pris la troisième à gauche, dans la pièce il y avait plusieurs armoires un peu disposées partout et dans un coin se trouvait une vieille machine à coudre (sûrrement pour rafistoler les tenues). La serveuse fouilla dans l'une des armoire et en sortit un costume identique au sien mais trop petit pour moi.

-Voilà, enfiles-ça et après je t'apprends à servir, charmer, éviter les arnaques et soutirer de l'argent.

Tsuki pris la tenue l'examina puis fixa Sayeki tout en rougissant.

-Euh Sayeki tu peux sortir s'il te plaît, ça serait très sympathique de ta part... Je sais qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps mais bon... on en est plus à quand on se servait de mon t-shirt comme drapeau... expliqua la jeune femme qui avait des cheveux lunaires.

Sayeki compris et sortit de la pièce un peu déstabilisé par le regard de son amie qui lui avait demandé si gentiment de sortir.

-C'est parfait, s'exclama Akemi, tu es tellement sexy là-dedans! Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à soutirer beaucoup d'argent aux clients!

-Euh... je sais pas comment le prendre... je suis un peu serrée au niveau de la poitrine, la jupe est vraiment trop courte, le décolleté trop décolleté et je trouve que les bas sont en trop... hésita Tsuki

-On va bien voir si ça marche, comment s'appelle ton ami?

-Sayeki, il s'appelle Sayeki dis t-elle tout en observant sa tenue

Akemi appela alors Sayeki qui était derrière la porte. Il entra et se figea. On pouvait apercevoir du sang qui coulait de ses narines et un changement de couleur du visage sur lui. Tsuki était plutôt gênée et se tourna pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

-Maintenant passons à l'apprentissage. Sayeki j'aurai encore besoin de toi, tu devras donc rester ici encore un petit moment expliqua la jeune serveuse au yeux brun.


	3. Chapitre 2 Le vrai travail commence!

_Voilà je suis de retour (oui je sais j'ai mis super longtemps a poster un nouveau chapitre TwT gomen mais c'est super galère d'écrire mes chapitres alors qu'en semaine j'ai pas le droit d'aller sur l'ordinateur... fin bref voilà bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Tsuki tenait deux plateau, un sur chaque main, avec des bouquins empilés dessus et d'autres livres vacillaient sur sa tête. Elle faisait très attention à son équilibre.

-"Maintenant marche jusqu'à moi ordonna Akemi.

-Mais je vais tout faire tomber! s'exclama Tsuki

Un simple moment d'inattention, très bref. Les livres tombèrent par terre.

-On va avoir du travail avec toi...souffla Akemi. Bon! Tu recommences jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives

Akemi fit répéter l'exercice plusieurs fois à Tsuki jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à (enfin) faire tenir tout ces objets et marcher jusqu'à Akemi. La jeune femme dût ensuite répéter l'exercice plus vite, avec des objets fragiles, plus vite avec des objets fragiles... des exercices de plus en plus difficiles sur l'équilibre furent imposés à Tsuki. A la fin de la journée vers dix-huit heure, les exercices finis, épuisée, Tsuki s'assit par terre pendant qu'Akemi discutait avec Sayeki.

-Bien travaillé Tsuki-chan! affirma Akemi en faisant un pouce et un clin d'œil vers Tsuki. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de cette dernière. Maintenant que tu as fini tu peux te reposer et te laver, on ira manger dès que tu auras fini. Et toi aussi si tu veux te laver Sayeki tu peux.

-Euh en fait... Sayeki se passa la main derrière la tête

-En fait? pressa Akemi

-Je pensais loger encore chez moi enfin chez mes parents, je ne suis pas à la rue comme Tsuki enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça quoi...

-A ton âge tu es encore chez tes parents?! s'exclama Akemi

-Ben oui je n'ai pas encore de travail ni de logement expliqua Sayeki plutôt gêné qu'on parle de sa vie.

-Mais tu as 17 ans voyons! A ton âge tu devrais être plus autonome que ça! affirma Akemi en hochant la tête de bas en haut

Tsuki se leva et demanda où se trouvait sa chambre. Akemi lui expliqua brièvement qu'elles dormiraient dans la même pièce et où se trouvait cette pièce. La jeune fille au cheveux blanchis par la lune se dirigea vers "sa chambre" qui se trouvait entre l'escalier et une autre salle qui devait être occupé par un autre employé. Tsuki ouvrit la porte et commença à fouiller la pièce des yeux, toujours sur le pas de la porte. La pièce était assez grande pour que 3 personnes puissent y vivre, les murs étaient en bois et par terre une moquette rouge foncée couvrait le sol. La décoration plutôt basique mais assez chaleureuse et féminine donnait à la pièce une aura de bien être. Un lit était dans un coin de la pièce et un autre à l'opposé. Ils étaient séparés par une fenêtre et deux petites chevets fidèles à leur lit. Un grand placard en bois clair pour ranger les habits regardait la fenêtre qui était en face. Une petite salle de bain avec le strict minimum était intégré à la chambre. Tsuki se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver elle s'apprêtait à enlever son habit de travail quand Akemi apparue dans la chambre.

-Tsuki-chan! Est-ce que ce sac est à toi? elle tenait un sac de voyage rouge usé dans sa main droite.

-Ah oui je l'ai laissée dans la salle de couture, merci je vais pouvoir ranger mes affaires et me changer.

Elle se dirigea vers Akemi qui lui remit son sac.

-C'est toutes tes affaires? demanda Akemi assez étonnée

-Oui ce sont des habits et des objets d'hygyènes. Le strict minimum quoi, quand je suis partie de chez moi j'ai pas chercher à déménager ma chambre. J'avais pas tellement le temps...

-Ah ok bon je descend en bas avec Sayeki! Elle afficha un sourire qui était devenu habituel avant de partir.

Cette fois-ci rien empêcha Tsuki de se déshabiller et de prendre une douche rapide. Une fois sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette sur le corps et sur la tête Tsuki sortit les affaires de son sac et commença à les ranger. Une fois le rangement fini elle vérifia que la porte de la pièce était bien fermée et enfila ses sous-vêtements et un sorte de haut tube en bandage qui recouvre uniquement sa poitrine et laisse son ventre à découvert . Elle mis un pantalon jean foncé, mais pas un slim! Si elle devait se défendre se serait difficile de faire certains mouvements. Une paire de chaussures fermées vint terminer la tenue. Après s'être recoiffée en coup de vent elle sortit de la pièce et descendit au rez de chaussée où Sayeki et Akemi discutaient encore. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, vraiment bien. Le fait que Tsuki n'aurait plus Sayeki pour elle toute seule la rendit un peu jalouse mais de l'autre côté un sentiment plus fort que l'amitié les liaient-ils? Si oui elle en était ravie pour son ami d'enfance.

Deux marches la séparrait du sol. Elle observait Sayeki puis Akemi. Akemi était vraiment belle, elle avait de la chance. Vraiment. Puis Sayeki. Sayeki? Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question. Avant qu'elle ne le puisse se la poser...

-Tsuki qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée là? demanda Akemi en penchant légèrement la tête à droite

-On t'attendait expliqua Sayeki

La jeune fille pâle leva la tête et rejoignis ses amis. Elle observait Sayeki. Il avait tellement changé. Il était plus aussi timide qu'avant, bien qu'il le soit toujours, il était devenu grand, musclé,... même avec un seul oeil visible il pourrait faire rougir n'importe quelle fille! Il était...beau? Le visage de Tsuki virait au rouge cerise quand Akemi lui en fit la remarque.

-Tu es toute rouge, ça va pas?

Elle se passa la main sur front et sentit sa peau brûlante ce qui la mis dans une situation encore plus embarrassante.

-Tu as chaud?

Cette question de Sayeki finit par l'achever. Elle se leva et utilisa sa frange pour cacher ses yeux.

-J-Je reviens je vais au toilettes. Elle partit en direction des toilettes en faisant de grands pas.

-Sérieusement... a 17 ans seulement je m'en rend compte...alors que je le connais depuis si longtemps... Elle plia son bras pour donner un coup de poing et le lança dans le murs. Il était d'ailleurs bien mou et chaud pour un mur.

-Ne casse pas ton nouveau lieu de travail...enfin pas tout de suite

-S-Sayeki? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Tsuki les pupilles écarquillées.

-J'ai bien vu comme tu nous regardais, c'est pas elle qui m'interpelle. Je la connais à peine et puis son caractère...c'est pas mon genre. expliqua Sayeki qui avait plaqué Tsuki contre le mur qui aurait dû recevoir un coup de poing (si Sayeki n'était pas intervenu) et s'approchait à présent de son visage.

-Mais... c'est pas le Sayeki que je connais!»

Elle était toujours figé et sentit à présent ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus belle.


	4. Chapitre 3 Les adieux sont toujours faux

_Ho ho ho! La maman Nowel est passé en retard! :okjesors: bref donc pour les gentils gens que j'ai pas eu besoin de menacer pour m'ajouter dans les followers ou favoris voilà un new chapter! *yeah* bon je crois que j'ai abusé du champomy là x.x donc pour Nowel et jour de l'an je vous mets deux chapitres d'un coup *~* donc: Bonne année bande de lecteurs! *sors pour de bon*  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La jeune fille poussa violemment son ami puis partit aussi vite que possible rejoindre la salle de restauration.

Une fois arrivée elle s'assit et ne bougea plus. Sayeki arriva à son tour et s'assit, la discussion repris entre Sayeki et Akemi.

Jusqu'à la fin de la soirée Tsuki ne dit aucun mot.

-«Bon c'est pas que mais on travaille nous demain lança Akemi à moitié ivre à Sayeki

-Oui je vais me coucher... la voix de Tsuki était fatiguée et ses yeux étaient d'accord avec ça.

Elle se leva salua ses amis et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui montait à l'étage. Une fois en haut elle alla dans sa chambre (partagée avec Akemi) et s'allongea sur son lit, fixant l'armoire qui était à son opposé, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Bah alors, t'as vraiment un groooooooos coup de fatigue ma poulette!

Tsuki fixa son interlocutrice. Akemi était vraiment ivre et ses yeux vitreux faisaient peur à voir.

-Tu devrais te coucher toi aussi déclara Tsuki

-Et pourquoi je ne suis absolument pas fatiguée tu sais... Akemi venait de tomber par terre et de s'endormir.

La jeune femme au teint lunaire se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la porte, là où son amie s'était endormie, et la pris par les bras pour la tirer jusqu'au lit qui lui était réservé.

-Je me souhaite de ne pas me souvenir de cette soirée toute ma vie...

Une fois la jeune femme allongée correctement sur son lit, Tsuki se dirigea vers son lit à elle puis s'endormit.

La gueule de bois, ça portait bien son nom. Akemi empestait l'alcool et Tsuki avait la bouche sèche et pâteuse. Une sensation désagréable. Tsuki se leva en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Elle avait très mal dormi et se sentait mal. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, le goût ne partais pas. Elle lâcha un juron et se traîna jusqu'à l'armoire pour y extirper sa tenue de travail. Elle l'enfila non sans peine et entreprit de réveiller Akemi.

-"Nan...laisse moi au paradis des rêves... murmurait Akemi

-Aller debout où on va se faire décapiter...

-Encore 5 minutes...

Tsuki soupira puis tourna les talons et partis en direction du bar.

-Sayeki, j'aimerais te parler.

Le jeune homme adossé contre un mur tourna la tête.

-Tsuki, il afficha un sourire, bien dormi?

-J'ai une faveur à te demander. La jeune fille avait la tête baissée et sa frange blanche cachait ses yeux.

-Je t'écoute, Sayeki avait son oeil qui souriait, il savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

Elle pris une inspiration puis se lanca:

-Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes à mon travail tant que j'y serai, libre à toi de venir une fois que j'aurais quitté Shabondy mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas que tu reviennes ici.

Un moment de silence fut avant que le garçon se retourne et partit en direction du couloir menant au bar pour pouvoir atteindre la sortie.

3 mois plus tard

-Tu es sûre que tu as assez pour partir? Tu pourrais rester un peu plus pour avoir encore plus d'argent pour partir et être sûre de ne manquer de rien!

-J'ai assez Akemi et puis je vais pas rester toute ma vie ici, je te rappelle que mon but et justement de partir...

La jeune femme au cheveux violet se jeta sur celle au cheveux blancs et la serra de toute ses forces.

-Mais moi je veux pas que tu partes! Encore moins si je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de toi! En plus tu n'as pas d'équipage à rejoindre!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça j'ai rassemblé tous les avis de recherches de pirates que j'ai trouvé et je vais trier un peu. Elle sortie une liasse de feuille de son sac rouge.

Voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas et que cela ne lui suffisait pas elle lui tendit une petite carte blanche.

-Je pensais la garder un peu plus longtemps mais je te la donne, c'est ma vivre card. Tu sais à quoi elle sert?

Akemi hocha la tête sans rien dire et pris la carte.

-Bon bah je pense que je vais y aller avant de me mettre à pleur... je veux dire avant que cela ne devienne trop triste se rectifia Tsuki.

"Trop tard..." Elle sentait un liquide chaud parcourir sa joue, voyant son amie en face d'elle pleurer d'avantage elles se prirent dans les bras et pleurèrent à l'unisson.

-Akemi on se reverra, je vais partir dès que je peux je repasse à Sha... elle se stoppa net, fixant l'angle d'une rue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Akemi en s'essuyant les yeux et la joue avec un mouchoir.

-Rien d'important, sûrrement une hallucination. Bon cette fois j'y vais!

-Tu me promets de faire attention à toi?

Un léger oui prononcé par le vent lui répondit, Tsuki avait disparu.

* * *

Une jeune fille avec des cheveux blancs parcourait les rues de Shabondy à la recherche d'une guisarme flambant neuve et d'un pirate pouvant l'accepter dans son équipage.

* * *

La jeune fille aux yeux bruns souri.

-Tu peux venir.

Sayeki sortit de sa cachette (un coin sombre d'une rue) et vint à côté d'Akemi.

-C'était une bonne idée, j'y aurais jamais pensé.

-Je savais bien que si un sentiment plus fort que l'amitié la retenais ici elle ne partirait pas. Il fallait que je la dégoûte de moi, en la choquant.

-Et l'embrasser l'a choqué.

-Exact, elle est un peu comme moi: il faut lui laisser le temps pour ses relations sinon si on la précipite elle va être choquée de la personne et prendre du recul.

-Douze ans c'est trop rapide?

Il sourit à la rue et continua.

-Lui "déclarer" ses sentiments de cette manière et de façon inatendu, c'est ça qui l'a choqué. Patate.


	5. Chapitre 4 Un pigeon de capitaine

_Donc comme indiqué dans le chapitre précédent: voici le deuxième qui l'accompagne! Re bonne lecture mes n'enfants qui sont plus âgés que moi *~* *retourne avec son n'ami le champomy:çarime:*  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

-Eucliwa, Eucliwa, il faut la réveiller! Elle va rester endormie toute sa vie!

* * *

-Hum oui elle est sympathique mais elle est trop légère j'ai l'impression qu'elle est faite en papier... ronchonna Tsuki

-Je comprend, nous en avons une autre qui irait parfaitement à une jeune fille comme vous. Voici notre nouveau model spécial fille!

Le marchand sortit une espèce de guisarme avec un manche rose, il y avait de toutes petites roses incrustées dans la lame et il y avait un noeud à la fin du manche.

Tsuki afficha un énorme rictus de douleur sur son visage.

-Rangez-moi ça, cette vision est en train de me démolir! Les guisarmes sont faites pour combattre, non pas pour être un accessoire de beauté qui est moche. Non ce que je veux c'est quelque chose de basique et qui marche bien... son visage s'illumina et des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux, sa bouche s'ouvra grande.

-Mademoiselle? Qu'y a t-il?

-Ca, derrière vous, c'est une oeuvre d'art! elle pointa du doigt l'arrière boutique cachée par un rideau.

-De quoi?

Elle se rua derrière le comptoir et couru jusque devant l'objet de son émerveillement.

-C'est elle que vous voulez?

-Oui! Elle est parfaite!

L'objet en question avait un manche noir comme la plus noire des nuits, avait une lame grisé, à la première extrémité du manche se trouvait une petite tête de mort et à l'autre bout de ce manche se trouvait une rose noire avec un coeur rouge comme le sang.

-Eh bien il faut que je vous explique quelque chose d'abord...

-Je vous écoute.

-Cette guisarme est un objet maudit, nombreux sont ceux qui la convoitaient pour sa malédiction. Mais cette guisarme rend fous les gens qui l'utilisent. J'entrais en sa possession i ans. J'ai tout d'abord voulu m'en débarrasser mais n'y suis pas parvenu. I jours j'ai reçu un appel d'un pirate à la prime de 10.000.000 de berry. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait cette arme, je n'ai en aucun cas refusé j'étais même heureux.

-Et alors? demanda la jeune fille aux yeux gris

-Il vient la chercher aujourd'hui.

-Et alors?

-Et alors je ne veux pas me faire décapiter parce que je vous ai donné la guisarme à vous plutôt qu'à lui!

-Mais il me la faut!

-Je ne peux pas mademoiselle...et puis vous savez ça peut-être dangereux pour vous...

-Bon très bien, si c'est comme ça... la jeune femme sortit une arme à feu et la pointa sur le marchand. Donnez moi cette arme ou je saccage la boutique.

-Mais...

Elle tira dans toute la boutique faisant des trous partout, brisant des vitres, ... Puis elle pris la guisarme et pointa son arme sur le marchand.

-Je vous ai menacé avec un pistolet et j'ai tenté de vous tirer plusieurs fois dessus, heureusement vous avez esquivé et je suis partie avec la guisarme vous laissant finalement la vie sauve et votre boutique dans un bazar pas possible.

-Oui...m...merci bredouilla l'homme

-De rien, elle tourna les talons se dirigea vers la sortie, contourna le comptoir et y déposa deux liasses de billets. Elle les vaut bien, cette guisarme.

-O..oui, l'homme s'était levé et était venu constater les dégâts. Au revoir, mademoiselle... comment vous appelez-vous?

Elle se retourna et dis dans un sourire: "Tsuki, Tsuki Shirahoye".

-Bon maintenant il faut un équipage... Un navire immense était planté juste en face d'elle.

-Allez bougez vous! On va bientôt partir! lança un pirates à d'autres plus nombreux en train de porter des caisses.

Tsuki s'approcha pour mieux voir le pavillon. Il lui disait quelque chose mais elle ne souvenait plus à qui il appartenait. Le pirate ne devait pas être très important étant donné qu'elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Elle s'approcha de la personne qui semblait être le second ou quelque chose comme ça et qui vérifiait que tous les hommes soient montés.

-Excusez-moi, je voudrais m'entretenir avec votre capitaine.

-Mille trois cent soixante neuf, mille trois cent soixante dix, mille trois cent soixante... pardon?

-Je demandais à m'entretenir avec votre capitaine.

-Pour?

La jeune fille soupira.

-Pour lui vendre des chapeaux.

Le pirate la dévisagea.

-Pour intégrer son équipage.

-C'est par là, suivez-moi. L'homme monta sur le navire suivit par Tsuki qui observait chaque recoin du bateau. Il descendirent un escalier puis traversèrent un couloir pour monter un autre escalier qui les menait dans un espèce de réfectoire qu'il traversèrent pour arriver devant une...porte. L'homme toqua avant d'entrer. Capitaine cette jeune femme souhaite faire partie de notre équipage. Il fit entrer la jeune femme, sortit et ferma la porte.

-Bonjour, dois-je me présenter ou savez-vous qui je suis? fit une voix héroïque derrière le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière le bureau au fond de la salle

-A vrai dire je ne me rappelle plus de qui vous êtes, je sais que je connais votre pavillon mais je ne me rappelle plus de l'équipage. Je suppose que vous devez être un petit capitaine d'un petit équipage. Mais je viens pour me faire embaucher dans v...

-Mais non Oyabun elle plaisante tout le monde vous connait! une femme avec un nez extrêmement pointu et un bonnet rose avec un ponpon énorme était en train de réconforter le fauteuil parlant. Un espèce gorille avec une bouche en forme de sandwich pouffait de rire à côté.

Le fauteuil se tourna. Y'a avait-il du mystère? Non. Et pourtant le gorille faisait un roulement de tambour pendant que le fauteuil se tournait.

-Pathétique... soupira Tsuki une fois le fauteuil tourné.

Foxy s'agenouilla et bredouilla des mots incompréhensible, Porshe vint tout de suite faire une éloge de son capitaine (qui était fausse). Une fois le capitaine ressaisit il s'assit à nouveau sur son fauteuil et engagea la conversation.

-Donc tu es venu pour intégrer mon immense, glorieux et imbattable équipage si j'ai bien compris.

-Oui répondit Tsuki

-Tu sais nous ne sélectionnons que le caviar de la piraterie pour notre magnifique équipage expliqua Foxy avec l'oeil brillant et la main sur le menton

-Bah tant-pis il y a d'autres pigeons de capitaine qui me prendront fit la jeune femme en tournant les talons

-Capitaine c'est la première fois que quelqu'un se propose pour faire partie de notre équipage volontairement... on devrait peut-être... chuchota Porshe à son capitaine

-Attends! s'écria-t-il, si tel est ton souhait je peux comprendre qu'il te plaise de rejoindre notre équipage alors c'est sans problème!

La jeune femme fit volte face et vit Porshe et le gorille s'approcher d'elle d'un air...sadique?

-Maintenant que tu fais partie de l'équipage tu vas devoirs porter ça! Hihi! fit Porshe en mettant deux oreilles horribles sur sa tête et un masque noir.

-Euh... va pour le masque mais pour les oreilles c'est pas possible...


	6. Chapitre 5 Rencontre ninjatesque

_Ahem.. j'étais en manque d'inspiration... voilà donc désolée mes chapitres ne sont pas (du tout) postés à intervalles réguliers... mais voilà, donc le chapitre 5 de ma fiction. Je pense aller jusqu'à 15 chapitres après je verrai bien bonne lecture (désolée si vous trouvez des fautes horribles qui vous donnent envie de pleurer x_x)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

~6 mois plus tard~

Le navire de Foxy voguait tranquillement sur Grand Line (Moment explications: Foxy s'étant fait refoulé du shin sekai il repartit dans la direction opposé et continue de voguer sur Grand Line pour lancer des Davy Back Fight à toutes personnes qu'il trouve) , encore un jour comme les autres. Scotchée dans son hamac se trouvant dans le dortoir elle dormait, encore et encore. Un grincement de plancher fit ouvrir un oeil à la jeune femme qui fixa à présent les deux hommes entrés, ils discutaient bruyamment et ne savait apparement pas que Tsuki se trouvait dans le dortoir. Elle décida de refermer son oeil et de tenter de se rendormir, en vain. Ils riaient et parlaient fort, trop fort, beaucoup trop fort.

-"Oï fermez-la un peu je dormais, leur lanca t-elle depuis son hamac

Ils se retournèrent et fixèrent la jeune femme qui avait les yeux à moitié clos.

-C'est Tsuki non? demanda l'un à l'autre

-Ouais c'est elle qui peut se transformer en chat et moitié chat moitié humain... expliqua l'autre

-C'est pratique comme fruit du démon... Ils se regardèrent d'un regarde complice.

La jeune femme se leva et se posta devant les deux hommes.

-Dans un dortoir y'a des gens qui dorment, le principe est clair. Et comme les gens dorment, on fait pas de bruit et on ne parle pas pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Maintenant dégagez et recommencez pas ou je serai agressive.

Les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas.

-Capitaine! Bateau en vue! lança la vigie

-Génial... Foxy se frottait les mains, il allait encore lancer un Davy Back Fight et remporter de l'auto satisfaction et des membres d'équipage.

Puis... _I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky_

-Ich, Ni, ... pas de troisième?

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes? Foxy se tourna vers son navigateur

-Les hommes volants, il montrait du doigt deux de ses collègue qui venaient de prendre leur envol non conssenti, et venait de la porte ouverte du dortoir.

Tsuki sortit à son tour (en marchant) du dortoir et vint se planter devant son capitaine.

-Cette fois je veux pas de Davy Back Fight, on trace notre route et si ils nous attaquent on les bousille sur le navire avec leur navire. Capich?

Un rire hautain, qui sonnait complètement faux et était complètement raté retentit:

-Tsuki, je t'ai déjà dis, des milliers de fois que tu ne décidais pas à ma place! expliqua Foxy, d'une voix à présent mielleuse. Il se permit même un petit clin d'oeil à la jeune femme qui s'empressa d'écraser la tête de son supérieur avec sa chaussure contre le plancher de son bateau.

La jeune femme après avoir écrasé son capitaine devant les rires moqueurs de Hamburger partit en direction du mat principal. Une fois face à lui, elle disparu et un chat noir, avec des yeux gris et une petite touffe de poitrail blanc fesait ses griffes sur le mat. Les yeux de Foxy sortaient de leurs orbites et sa bouche s'était allongée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sale chat!

Le félin tourna la tête et tira la langue avant de grimper jusqu'en haut du mat. L'animal s'assit devant la vigie et regardait le mer, ou plutôt le bateau pirate qui s'approchait.

-Ah euh, T-Tsuki tu devrais descendre le Davy Back Fight va être lancé...

Le bateau enemi était à présent à côté de celui de Foxy, le chat se plaqua puis sauta, il avait prévu d'arriver à hauteur de la voile mais n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre. Il réussit à s'approcher pendant sa chute d'une petite poutre en bois sur laquelle il prit appuit pour se propulser et déchirer la voile du navire enemi. Les pirates s'agitaient sur les deux navire, Tsuki imaginait la tête de Foxy et ses yeux sourirent. Elle était en chute libre (ayant déchiré la grande voile elle était à présent dans le vide), il y avait trop de gens en dessous elle ne savait pas où elle allait atterrir, elle n'y fit donc pas attention. Ses pattes se posèrent finalement sur quelque chose de poilus.

-Ah! J'ai quelque chose de bizarre qui s'est posé sur ma tête!

Le chat descendit descendit non sans planter ses griffes dans la chair du pirates pour ne pas glisser, une fois à terre elle redevint humaine, quoi que ses oreilles de chats, sa queue et ses griffes étaient toujours présentes. Elle prit sa guisarme se situant dans son dos et commença à charger et tourner, elle n'eut pas de mal à faire de la place autour d'elle car les pirates se rtrouvaient de plus en plus à terre ce qui avait immobilisé un instant la petite population puis voyant ce qu'il se passait, ils se mirent tous à la charger.

"Ca j'avais pas prévu!" La jeune femme eu un mouvement de recul, puis se lança elle aussi, si elle ne le faisait pas elle allait se faire découper.

Sur le navire de Foxy, les pirates avaient finalement cédé et désobeit au capitaine, ils avaient mis une planche reliant les deux ponts et s'étaient joint au combat. Tsuki avait eu un peu peur sur le moment, mais elle savait bien que le Davy Back Fight, elle n'était pas la seule à en faire une overdose et à préférer combattre. Une douleur aïgu se fit ressentir vers son homoplate droite. Elle prit l'objet comme elle pu et le retira violemment pour l'observer

"Un shuriken...?"

Elle se tourna pour faire face à son nouvel adversaire. Un homme avec des traits raffinés, de long cheveux bleus attachés, un habit de ninja, une écharpe lui cachait aussi la moitié du visage.

"Wow!"

Tsuki sourit, puis chargea. Elle parra les shurikens envoyés par son adversaire avec la lame de sa guisarme, une fois assez proche elle leva son arme. Un bruit de lame se fit entendre. L'homme avait bloquer la lame de la guisarme avec deux kunai. La surprise se lisait clairement sur le visage de Tsuki. Pendant ce moment d'hésitation, l'homme attaqua de nouveau, une petite dague qu'il sortit de sa manche vint se ficher dans l'épaule de Tsuki qui lâcha un rale de douleur. Elle fit trois bonds en arrière effectuant un rapide breffing de la situation. Elle calma sa respiration, oublia le reste des pirates en combat et se focalisa sur son adversaire, elle ne savait pas quels étaient ses armes, elles étaient toute cachées. Il chargea, vite, très vite. Tsuki n'eu que le temps de lâcher sa guisarme, elle était trop lourde pour un combat contre lui et d'esquiver. C'était sa seule arme. Elle sortit alors ses griffes, elles se situaient entre chaque doigt. Se propulsant elle tenta une griffure au visage. Son adversaire tourna la tête et quelques cheveux tombèrent.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? demanda t-il, Tsuki ne voyait pas sa bouche bouger, son écharpe l'en empêchait. Tsuki n'interrompit pas le combat et tenta une griffure à l'abdomen. L'homme esquiva une nouvelle fois

-Quand tu veux savoir le nom de ton adversaire, commence par te présenter! Elle continua ses attaques, l'homme esquivait toujours, avec une telle assurance que cela énervait Tsuki.

-Iwao, Iwao Tsuguru. A ton tour.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, un peu essoufflée.

-Tsuki, Tsuki Shirahoye.

-Menteuse.

Tsuki écarquilla ses yeux, savait-il, pour sa vraie identité de fille de Dragon Céleste...? Elle ne savait que dire peut-être s'était-il trompé, si elle posait la mauvaise question il pourrait savoir...

-En quoi?

-Tu n'est pas Tsuki Shirahoye, ni Tsuki Shibiki-Aru. Tu ne ressembles pas à "elle" alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi que je dois venir chercher?

Tsuki releva la tête, un sourcil remonté et un autre plissé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes bordel?

-Eucliwa Kuzushite, où est-elle.


End file.
